


Если ты мне позволишь

by Black_Mamba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Shy Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Баки учит Стива флиртовать.





	Если ты мне позволишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964724) by [pinlilli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlilli/pseuds/pinlilli). 



– Стив, подожди! – крикнул Баки позади него.

Стив шага не замедлил, хотя уже задышал тяжелее от усилий. Он просто сжал кулаки в карманах и зарылся подбородком в воротник, защищаясь от холодного ночного ветра. Баки даже не пришлось бежать, чтобы его нагнать. Длинными ногами он быстро сократил расстояние между ними, пока не зашагал рядом.

– Элис не заметит хорошего, даже если оно стукнет ее прямо в лоб, – сказал Баки как настоящий друг.

– Бак, завали.

Был день рождения Баки. Стив надеялся, что они проведут вечер после работы вместе, только они вдвоем. Он планировал отвести Баки на Кони-Айленд и даже приберег несколько центов покататься на парочке аттракционов и съесть по хот-догу. Только Баки сказал Стиву, что вместо этого они идут на танцы. Настаивал: «Тебе понравится Элис, обещаю. Она милая девушка. Крошка с самыми зелеными глазами, которые ты только видел. И волосы этакими хорошенькими локонами». Баки так расхваливал эту Элис, что Стив подумал, а почему Баки самому не повести ее гулять. Но Баки хотел, чтобы Стив хотя бы попытался с ней познакомиться, так что Стив нацепил на лицо улыбку, решив хорошо провести вечер.

Все пошло коту под хвост, когда Элис, едва только на него взглянув, взяла Баки под руку, не обращая внимания, что Баки уже держал под руку другую девушку. Не сказать, что Стив удивился. Он лишь пожал плечами, настраиваясь провести несколько следующих часов на краю дансинг-холла, пока Баки будет по очереди кружить Элис и Тилли по паркету.

– Стив, ты действительно так расстроился из-за Элис? То есть…

– Клянусь богом, если ты собирался сказать «тебе уже бы стоило привыкнуть», я тебе двину.

– Не собирался я такого говорить! – возразил Баки. – Ну же, Стив. Ты знаешь, что я никогда такого не скажу. Я просто… Тебе надо было мне сказать, что хочешь уйти. Почему не сказал?

Баки этого не слышал, но по какому-то сверхъестественному и жестокому стечению обстоятельств слух у Стива был не совсем дерьмовый, и он нечаянно услышал, как Элис сказала Тилли: «Уверена, Стив милый. Просто он… знаешь. Не такой привлекательный. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я заинтересовалась или что-то в таком роде». 

И Стиву это было прекрасно известно, окей? Что он… не такой привлекательный. У него имелось зеркало, спасибо большое. Просто было больно слышать, как кто-то другой это говорит.

Так что Стив спрятал руки в рукава пиджака, встал и ушел, не попрощавшись ни с Элис, ни с Тилли, ни даже с Баки. Он хотел, чтобы Баки оторвался от танцев и искал его. И сказал, что Стив слишком переживает из-за ерунды. Но так хотелось, чтобы на лице Баки появилось выражение побитого щенка, когда он поймет, что Стив ушел. Может тогда до Баки наконец дойдет, что Стиву не интересны дамочки, а им не интересен он.

– Не понимаю, что ты им говоришь, – сменил тему Стив, – чтобы они согласились на свидание со мной. Что я миллионер? Шесть футов и двести фунтов мышц? Что у меня плечи такие широкие, что я в дверь не прохожу?

Баки огорченно посмотрел на него.  
– Я говорю им лишь правду, честно. Что у тебя самые замечательные голубые глаза, и что ты художник, который заткнет Микеланджело за пояс. Что ты заступаешься за других, а один раз вырубил парня, который непочтительно обращался с девушкой.

– И просто забываешь упомянуть, что еще я выгляжу вот так, – сказал Стив, обводя себя рукой.

– Хей, прекрати, – резко оборвал его Баки. – К твоему сведению, я считаю, что ты очень привлекателен. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, убийственная улыбка. Что здесь может не нравиться?

– Такое чувство, что ты меня сейчас оскорбляешь.

– Ничего подобного, я серьезно.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Как скажешь, Бак.

 

Они вернулись в квартиру. Баки развалился на диване, уложив ноги на банкетку и запрокинув голову за подлокотник, обнажая горло. Решив, что можно отлично повеселиться и без девушек, Баки купил бутылку дешевой выпивки. Стив сделал несколько глотков, как раз чтобы в голове начало приятно гудеть. Сейчас Баки держал бутылку, уперев ее в бедро, лениво играл с горлышком, водил указательным пальцем по краю. Стив сидел, вжавшись в угол дивана, пытаясь не слишком показывать, что последние полчаса зарисовывает Баки.

– Я тебя научу, – громко заявил Баки.

Стив вопросительно хмыкнул, отрывая взгляд от рук Баки и ведя его выше.  
– Чему научишь?

– Как разговаривать с дамочками. Ухаживать за ними.

Стив скривился, раздражаясь, что Баки все еще про это.  
– Не знаешь, когда нужно отступить, да?

– Напоминает мне одного моего знакомого, – пробормотал Баки.

Стив не обратил на него внимания.  
– Мне и самому хорошо. Мне совершенно не надо, чтобы ты меня с кем-то знакомил.

Баки одним махом сел.  
– Это потому что ты не знаешь, что упускаешь.

– Думаю, общее представление у меня есть. Ты всего лишь через день мне напоминаешь, как приятно целовать девушку.

– И стыд какой, что ты не узнал этого на собственном опыте.

Стив закатил глаза.  
– Бак, я знаю твои приемы. Каждой девушке ты говоришь одно и то же. Только имя меняешь. Черт, иногда ты даже этого не делаешь. Просто называешь милой или дорогой.

– И срабатывает же, – подтвердил Баки, нахально ухмыляясь.

– Ага, можешь и дальше быть в этом так уверен, – проворчал Стив. – Единственная причина, почему дамочки терпят твои убогие подкаты, это потому что твое красивое лицо это компенсирует.

Баки усмехнулся еще шире.  
– Стив Роджерс, неужели ты только что признал, что я, Баки Барнс, привлекателен?

Стив покраснел, сердце затрепыхалось в груди. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Баки узнал, насколько красивым его находит Стив. Как можно безразличнее он произнес:  
– Бак, я не слепой. Могу определить, когда кто-то привлекателен.

На долю секунды Баки застыл, и Стив подумал, что провалился. Но потом на лице Баки проступило самодовольство, и его губы растянулись в раздражающей и дерзкой улыбке. Баки устроился поудобнее на диване, раскинув руки на спинке и раздвинув колени.

– Говори про мои приемы что хочешь, но, спорю, тебе не устоять против моего флирта.

– Бак, приди в себя. Ты не настолько горяч.

– Да брось, Стив, – льстиво начал Баки, подбираясь к нему. – Давай я покажу, как это делается. Ты же знаешь, я не могу видеть своего лучшего друга одиноким. Тебе просто надо немного уверенности и опыта. Потом можешь приступать.

Стив тяжело вздохнул полной грудью и захлопнул скетчбук, откладывая его. Он знал: стоило Баки взять что-то в голову, и он не отстанет. Иногда ему казалось, что Баки на самом деле нравилось видеть его стесненным и мнущимся. Может, Баки нравилось знать, насколько он лучше Стива в обращении с девушками. Но Стив старался слишком об этом не думать.

– Давай попробуем, а? Представь, что я девушка. Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное, – посоветовал Баки.

Стив окинул взглядом лицо Баки, отмечая легкую щетину, коснуться большим пальцем которой мечтал так давно. Видел, как вокруг глаз Баки собрались морщинки: тот с каждой секундой молчания усмехался все больше.  
– Эм… мне нравятся твои глаза, – попытался он.

Баки прыснул от смеха, роняя голову Стиву на плечо. Стив зарделся от стыда и стряхнул с себя Баки.

– Бак, это тупо. Неважно, что я говорю, если дамочки отмахиваются от меня, стоит им меня увидеть.

– Нет, начало замечательное, – настоятельно произнес Баки. – Я очарован, правда. Тебе просто… надо начинать с малого. Постепенно переходить к большему. Если сразу скажешь, какая она красивая, то отпугнешь.

Боже, Баки свел флирт к чертовой науке и если этому не завидовать, то Стив уж и не знал, чему еще.

– Самое трудное это ее заинтересовать, а потом поддерживать интерес. Но когда она к тебе потеплеет… Ну, если задержится так надолго, то наверное будет хоть немного тобой увлечена. Вот тогда можешь не скупиться на похвалу.

Стив вздрогнул, когда Баки приобнял его одной рукой.

– Расслабься, милашка. Я и не собирался шутить. Просто хочу быть ближе к тебе, – пояснил Баки. Стив расслабил напряженные плечи. Тут ничего нового: Баки все время закидывает на него руку, но сейчас, когда они наедине в своей квартире и Баки учит его не чему-нибудь, а флирту… Заставляло нервничать. Особенно учитывая, что Стив чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки, проходящийся по каждому дюйму его тощего тела. Оценивающий. Стив поерзал на месте, и будто ощутив его дискомфорт, Баки тотчас пожал его плечо.

– Ты чего так забеспокоился?

– Бак, ты пялишься, – тихо сказал Стив.

– Не могу удержаться, милашка. Ты прекрасен. Сегодня на танцах никого милее тебя не было.

Стив неуверенно засмеялся.  
– Пьяный ты такой смешной.

– Я не пьяный, – настаивал Баки. – Я даже не прикончил бутылку.

Стиву полбутылки хватало, чтобы его вырубило, а утром прополоскало.  
– Я чувствую запах в твоем дыхании.

– Спроси меня на трезвую голову, и я скажу то же самое, – серьезно сказал Баки. – Сегодня я хотел танцевать только с тобой. Так хотелось тебя всем показать… Пусть бы все позавидовали. Хотел, чтобы все увидели самого красивого парня Бруклина, и что он танцует именно со мной.

Стив пискнул, ощущая, как горят кончики ушей.

– Милашка, ты прекрасен. Я серьезно, – Баки нежно переплел их пальцы вместе, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Стива. – Я люблю твои руки. Твои идеальные пальцы. – Он обхватил безымянный палец левой руки Стива большим и указательным пальцами. – Хочу надеть на тебя кольцо. Ты бы мне позволил?

Стив вырвал свои руки из захвата Баки, щеки горели так, что, казалось, от них вот-вот пар пойдет.  
– Баки! – Боже, Баки не говорил же каждой, с кем идет гулять, что хочет жениться, правда? Может, он так делал, когда хотел получить что-то больше поцелуя, даже от добропорядочных католичек.

Баки усмехнулся и продолжил, совсем не сбившись:  
– Люблю твои ключицы. Каждый раз, когда рубашка соскальзывает с твоих плеч, мне удается хоть мельком взглянуть на них. Они меня с ума сводят.

Стив смущенно подтянул рубашку выше, и Баки добродушно рассмеялся. Баки положил ладонь Стиву на изгиб шеи, заныривая пальцами под рубашку и стаскивая ткань ниже. Большим пальцем он провел по впадине между ключицами.  
– Какой ты… господи, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты красивый. Как сильно я тебя хочу.

Стив сдавлено хохотнул, смущенный и польщенный по самое не могу. Он немного злился и огорчался, потому что ничего из этого не было настоящим. Баки просто сыпал обычным арсеналом фраз, которые говорил каждой девушке, чтобы забраться той под юбку.

И это работало.

Он всегда думал, как глупо дамочки попадались на удочку Баки, хотя они, должно быть, знали: он лишь разобьет им сердце. Говорил себе, что ему-то потребуется больше, чем пара милых слов и задорная ухмылка. Но сейчас понимал, что одно дело – наблюдать, как Баки прокладывает себе путь в постель, и совершенно другое – оказаться под прицелом этих чар.

– Но знаешь, что я больше всего в тебе люблю? – спросил Баки.

Стиву пришлось отвернуться. Его трясло, сердце с такой силой колотилось о ребра, что Стив опасался начала астматического приступа.

Баки аккуратно подцепил подбородок Стива пальцем, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
– Твои глаза, – вкрадчиво произнес он. – В них можно утонуть.

И он попался на удочку.

Баки наклонился к нему, будто… будто собирался поцеловать Стива!

Стив увернулся и толкнул Баки рукой в грудь.  
– Если светит поцелуй, то ты кого угодно назовешь красивой, – дрожащим голосом произнес он. Он дрожал каждой клеткой тела, потому что его слабому сердцу едва ли такое вынести.

Баки потерся лицом о плечо Стива.  
– Неправда. Я это говорю, только когда действительно так думаю, – он обхватил руками Стива за талию, проворными пальцами скользнул под край рубашки. Мозолистые от работы в доках ладони прошлись по голым бокам Стива, обжигая словно огнем.

– Хорошая попытка, Бак, – сказал Стив, не обращая внимания на укол острой боли. Он накрыл руки Баки своими, чтобы удержать их на месте. – Но я слышал, как то же самое ты на позапрошлой неделе говорил Жанин.

Баки уперся щекой Стиву в плечо и глянул на него из-под ресниц.  
– Что парню надо сделать, чтобы получить шанс с таким, как ты?

На секунду у Стива пропал дар речи. Баки чуть надул губы, и их изгиб манил опасной близостью. Стив встряхнулся, выныривая из оцепенения, но, судя по веселому прищуру глаз Баки, недостаточно быстро.

– Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? – дразнил его Баки. – Милашка, не сдерживайся. Можешь взять, что хочешь.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Да кем ты себя вообразил?

– Давай, – подтолкнул его Баки, – можешь ко мне прикоснуться. 

Он взял руки Стива и положил себе на грудь.

И Стив, мать его так, не воспротивился.

Он громко сглотнул, растопырив пальцы на груди Баки, восторгаясь твердыми мускулами под ладонями. Раньше он видел голый торс Баки, жаркими летними месяцами и по утрам, когда Баки брился над тазом с водой. В те моменты он внимательно изучал очертания мышц Баки, приберегая увиденное для будущих набросков, которые он потом, уединившись, доведет до совершенства.

Стив закусил нижнюю губу. На пробу он провел подушечками больших пальцев по соскам Баки.

У Баки перехватило дыхание.  
– Стив, ты полон сюрпризов. Вот уж не подозревал за тобой такого, – слова игривые, но голос был совсем иной, низкий, какого Стив никогда раньше не слышал.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, и у него пересохло во рту, когда он наткнулся взглядом на его расширенные глаза и приоткрытые губы.

– Ты раньше целовался? – прошептал Баки.

– Сам же знаешь, что нет.

Теперь уже это не походило на игру. По крайней мере, не для Стива. Все ощущалось настоящим и опасным. Между друзьями существовали границы, – даже между такими, как Стив и Баки, – которых не пересечь, и именно это было одной из них.

И все же, вот они неслись прямиком на полной скорости к тому, чтобы пересечь эту черту.

Будь Стив более достойным человеком, он бы положил этому конец. Сказал бы Баки идти спать, а если тот действительно хочет поцеловать Стива, то может это сделать утром. Но Стив не был хорошим, и он знал: наступит утро, и Баки второй раз на него и не глянет. Не так, как смотрел на Стива сейчас полуприкрытыми глазами, лениво улыбаясь. Обжигающим темным взглядом, от которого у Стива внутренности скручивало от желания.

А Стив так долго хотел и ждал этого.

Поэтому когда Баки склонил голову и повел носом по линии его плеч, Стив не сопротивлялся. Затем Баки начал покрывать влажными поцелуями его горло. Стив зажмурился, не в силах сдержать тихих беспомощных стонов. Он ощутил кожей, как Баки сложил губы в улыбку, дразнящую и уверенную, и Стив вдруг до боли возбудился.

Одну руку Баки положил ему на затылок. В тот момент, когда Баки коснулся его губ своими, у Стива снесло крышу. Он лишь смутно расслышал испуганный жалкий звук, который вырвался из его горла, но его быстро заглушил Баки, с еще большей настойчивостью прижавшийся к нему.

Лучший друг целовал его. Целовал его и обнимал так, как обнимал дамочек. Стив никогда подумать не мог, что настанет день, когда он испытает подобное: большая рука Баки на его талии, удерживающая его на месте, когда Стиву казалось, что он поплывет. Горький привкус алкоголя. Баки, который прикусывал его нижнюю губу зубами и тянул. Это первое неуверенное соприкосновение языков, превратившееся во что-то опьяняющее и влажное. Казалось, они целовались часами, но, скорее всего, лишь несколько минут.

Стив разорвал поцелуй и уперся лбом Баки в шею, тяжело дыша и размышляя, чего хочет: кислорода или губы Баки обратно. Он не представлял, что целоваться так приятно. Теперь он знал, почему Баки поднимает такой шум из-за этого, расписывая в мучительных подробностях каждый раз…

Ему действительно стоило перестать думать о Баки с другими девушками.

Баки положил руку ему на бедро, успокаивающе повел вверх и вниз, каждый раз подбираясь все ближе и ближе к промежности. Он скользнул пальцами ниже, чтобы погладить чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедер.

– Бак? Что ты делаешь? – прошептал Стив, будто не понимал, к чему все идет, будто он не находился на волоске от того, чтобы кончить в штаны.

– Шшш… – шикнул Баки, придвигаясь ближе и загоняя его в угол дивана, пока Стив не очутился в западне. – Позволь мне тебе это сделать, хорошо?

И как, черт его дери, Стив должен был сказать «нет», когда голос Баки упал до низких модуляций?

– Ты мне позволишь? – снова спросил Баки, обрисовывая пальцами контур его члена.

Стив издал приглушенный стон, вскидывая бедра в поисках большего контакта.  
– Бак, придурок. Я… ну же!

Баки сверкнул хулиганской улыбкой и обхватил его через штаны. Стив чуть не кончил на месте, с силой вцепившись ему в руку. Он больно вонзил пальцы Баки в бицепс, отчего тот застонал.

Баки на пробу прижал его ладонью. Стив выгнулся, часто дыша: удовольствие прокатывалось по позвоночнику каждый раз, как Баки нежно надавливал рукой. Он был глубоко ошеломлен, что Баки, его лучший друг, человек, в которого он был влюблен большую часть своей жизни, касался его так.

– Тебе нравится, милый? – спросил Баки.

Не в силах найти слова, Стив кивнул. Он хотел большего. Хотел ощутить шершавые мозоли Баки на обнаженной коже. Хотел больше, чем просто поглаживания руки поверх слишком многих слоев ткани. У него бесконтрольно вскидывались бедра, толкаясь навстречу руке Баки.

Будто читая его мысли, Баки произнес:  
– Милашка, скажи, чего ты хочешь. Я не смогу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, если не скажешь. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, так что ты должен дать мне знать.

– Боже, Бак, – Стив полустонал-полусмеялся, пытаясь держать легкомысленный тон, будто ничего необычного не происходило. Черта с два Баки не знал, чего хотел Стив. Этот болван просто хотел увидеть, как Стив покраснеет и запинаясь произнесет требуемое. – Тебе не говорили, что ты слишком много болтаешь?

– С тобой я не могу молчать, – согласился Баки. – Я от тебя дурею. – Он прикусил Стива под челюстью, а потом повел открытым ртом по ее линии. С последним похожим на прикосновение перышка поцелуем за ухом Стива он прошептал: – Стиви, вот тебе подсказка на будущее, если она все еще можешь говорить, то ты не справляешься.

Баки убрал руку, усмехнувшись, когда Стив неумышленно всхлипнул от ее потери. Баки облизал ладонь – и разве такое зрелище не стоит навсегда сберечь в памяти? – и потом запустил руку Стиву в штаны. Стив резко вобрал воздух, крепко зажмурившись, когда Баки обхватил его пальцами и начал уверенно и равномерно ласкать.

Взгляд Баки из-под полуприкрытых век был сосредоточен всецело на нем, и Стив на самом деле не знал, что же Баки видел. Но что бы это ни было, Стив считал, что это что-то хорошее. Щеки Баки раскраснелись, и розовые губы разомкнулись и блестели, будто ему снова и снова приходилось их облизывать, потому что у него пересыхало во рту от вида Стива.

Его взгляд упал на промежность Баки, где шорты оттопырились над большим бугром с влажным пятном. Стив застонал, его бросило в жар от осознания, что Баки так же возбужден, как и он. Он поддавал бедра вверх в кулак Баки, по позвоночнику прокатывалось блаженство каждый раз, когда Баки поворачивал запястье в ответ на его движения.

Свободной рукой Баки небрежно приспустил штаны Стива. Стив задрожал, когда разгоряченную плоть обдуло прохладным воздухом. Он попытался немного свести ноги, смущенный тем, что выставлялся напоказ, – господи, Баки пожирал его взглядом – но руки на бедрах напряглись, не давая прикрыться.

Стало легче, когда он закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям: от Баки исходил жар, а его рука так восхитительно ласкала. Это было настолько лучше, чем тогда, когда он занимался этим сам, что он не мог понять, почему же они не сделали это раньше. Баки подвел его к краю и удерживал там, действуя раздражающе медленно, когда Стиву хотелось быстрее.

Слишком застенчивый, чтобы попросить желаемое, Стив накрыл руку Баки своей, с его губ сорвался высокий и отчаянный стон. Казалось, Баки все равно его понял, начал ласкать сильнее. Рот приоткрылся, бедра подергивались, живот наливался жаром по мере того, как удовольствие достигало вершины.

– О боже, милашка, – простонал Баки. – Посмотри на себя… ты только посмотри на себя, ты прекрасен. И за что мне улыбнулась удача?

Стив покачал головой. Это ему стоило задаваться этим вопросом.

– Ты действительно не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, да?

Стив не знал, о чем говорил Баки, не мог ни о чем подумать помимо жарких прикосновений Баки и зарождающегося оргазма внизу живота.

– Ты близко, милый? – спросил Баки, и Стив яростно закивал, тихо постанывая «ба-ба-ба», не в силах выговорить «Баки». – Давай, хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Сочетание голоса Баки и его прикосновений, тот факт, что сейчас все фантазии Стива, которые у него когда-либо были, сложились в один невозможный миг, отправили его за край.

Стив кончил со всхлипом, поджав пальцы ног, сжимая бердами руку между ног. Баки продолжал ласкать его на протяжении всего оргазма. Стив стонал, запрокинув голову, слабо подергивая бедрами, спуская на руку Баки. Баки прошептал что-то ему на ухо, а потом поцеловал Стива глубоким и идеальным поцелуем.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив дышал с ужасным присвистом.

– Стиви, ты со мной? – спросил Баки, опуская ладонь тому на грудь. – Милый, просто дыши. Я рядом.

Потребовалось до постыдного много времени, пока он восстановил контроль над дыханием, и как же Стив себя за это ненавидел. Тяжело вздохнув, Стив уложил голову на спинку дивана.

– Было настолько хорошо, а? – решил поддразнить его Баки. Чистой рукой он провел по волосам Стива, зачесывая назад мокрую от пота челку, и улыбнулся.

Стив засмеялся через одышку.  
– У меня плохие легкие. С тобой это никак не связано.

– Даже ничуточки? – Баки надул губы.

Стив вновь легкомысленно рассмеялся. У Баки дрогнули губы, скидывая недовольное выражение, и Стива охватило таким сильным чувством привязанности, что он не знал, что с собой делать. Он не отрываясь смотрел в горящие глаза Баки. Сердце колотилось в груди, и не только из-за ранее пережитого оргазма.

Для него все дороги всегда вели к Баки. Баки был точкой его сосредоточения. 

И, возможно, он мог бы быть тем же для Баки.

– Так что, в конечном итоге ты хоть чему-то научился, или нам нужно повторить?

Стив моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности из теплого тумана собственных мыслей.  
– А? Чего научился?

– Как испортить девушке трусики.

И тут сердце Стива рухнуло вниз. Его будто окунули в холодную воду. Улыбка сползла с лица. То, что сейчас произошло, случилось не потому, что он нравился Баки. Каким же Стив был дураком, что на секунду поверил в важность происходящего. Ухмылка Баки тоже начала меркнуть. Он облизнул губы, открыл рот, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, Стив был не намерен слушать.

С внезапной силой Стив оттолкнул Баки, скидывая того с дивана. Баки приземлился на задницу с возмущенным:  
– Ай! Какого хрена это было? – широко распахнутыми глазами он посмотрел на Стива. И Стив был не совсем уверен, не показалась ли ему мелькнувшая боль в его глазах. Его вела лишь одна мысль: сбежать.

Стив рванул в общую спальню и дрожащими пальцами запер дверь. После коротких раздумий стянул тонкое одеяло и подушку с кровати. Рывком распахнул дверь и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с испуганным Баки, кинул их ему.  
– Ты спишь на диване! – заявил Стив и хлопнул дверью. Повернувшись, он уперся спиной в дверь и соскользнул вниз на пол, подтянув колени к груди. Он впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

Какого дьявола это было? Они на самом деле?.. Стив яростно потер глаза и несколько раз вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. У него свело горло. В носу кололо, а если его нижняя губа и дрожала, то по крайней мере никто этого не видел. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так ужасно. Еще хуже, чем когда Баки приходилось заканчивать начатую им драку.

Он был ошеломлен и сбит с толку, удручен тем, что единственный человек, который был ему небезразличен, прикасался к нему лишь из жалости, и то хорошенько напившись. Зол на себя за то, что злился на Баки, тогда как тот лишь пытался ему помочь. Никакой друг не сделал бы того, что сделал для него Баки. Никто другой не поставил бы себя под удар, лишь бы Стив не опозорился в первый раз с девушкой.

И как он отблагодарил Баки? Запаниковал и заперся от него в спальне.

Баки два раза стукнул в дверь.  
– Стив? Прости меня, не знаю, о чем я думал. Прости, я… я больше так не буду. Поговоришь со мной?

Вот в чем была проблема, да? Стив на самом деле хотел повторить. Хотел, чтобы это что-то значило, но не знал, как о таком просить и не ухудшить ситуацию, потерять друга.

– Стив?

– Не сегодня, Бак, – его голос дрожал.

Стив почти слышал, как Баки захлопнул рот. Потянулись напряженные минуты тишины. Затем скрипнули половицы, когда Баки отошел.

В конце концов, он встал с пола. Ему пришлось бы пройти мимо Баки, если он хотел воспользоваться уборной, но Стив не думал, что сейчас способен на это. С гримасой он снял рубашку и ею же вытерся. Он забрался в постель и натянул до плеч оставшееся одеяло. Лежал, уставившись в потолок, зная, что сегодня не уснуть. Ему было интересно, что делал Баки в гостиной, так же ли он смотрит в потолок, ощущая лишь пустоту и холод.

Стив был не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями, но на этот раз ему хотелось сбежать. Он с ужасом думал об утре, когда придется встретиться с Баки. Когда он услышит от Баки, что это ничего не значило, что своей такой реакцией он сделал ситуацию неловкой.

 

Утром Стиву пришлось пинками вытолкать себя из спальни. Баки уже проснулся: он помешивал в кастрюльке с кашей на плите, стоя спиной к Стиву.

Стив откашлялся.  
– Доброе утро.

– Привет.

Стив поморщился.  
– Помочь с завтраком?

Баки покачал головой.  
– Почти готово. Садись за стол. – Он разложил кашу в две тарелки, добавил совсем немного молока и посыпал коричневым сахаром.

Стив выдвинул стул, ножки громко заскрежетали по полу.

Они ели в тишине, которую нарушало лишь бряцанье ложек о посуду. Более неловких и натянутых мгновений Стив еще в жизни не испытывал. Это не походило на обычную сонную безмятежность совместного утра; никто не мог решиться нарушить напряженное молчание. Сам воздух казался плотным, тяжелым от невысказанных мыслей.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
– То, что произошло вчера…

– Мы были пьяны, – тотчас отозвался Баки, хотя Стив лишь слегка пригубил. Но это был выход, и Стив был готов им воспользоваться. – Мы не слишком-то соображали и… ты же знаешь, что я просто пытался тебе помочь, да, Стив? Не хотел, чтобы все так вышло.

– Знаю. Ты тоже прости. Давай просто забудем об этом?

Баки слегка улыбнулся.  
– Конечно.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. Все должно наладиться.

У них все будет хорошо. Баки – лучший друг Стива, и ничто этого не изменит.

Какое-то время ему было трудно находиться рядом с Баки. Он ощущал фантомные прикосновения губ Баки к своей коже. Каждый раз, когда Баки приобнимал его за плечи, приходилось бороться с желанием вжаться в него. Глаза застило красной пеленой, когда Баки вел очередную дамочку на танцы, а потом целовал на пороге ее дома, держа большими ладонями за талию.

Со временем они вошли в обычную колею. В зимнюю пору вновь сдвигали кровати вместе, ничего не обсуждая. Иногда он просыпался, ощущая, что Баки прижался грудью к его спине, закинув тяжелую руку ему на плечо. Ранними утренними часами он разрешал себе плыть в полудреме между сном и явью, убаюканный теплом Баки. Стив все еще пытался не думать, как было бы легко повернуться в объятиях Баки и поцеловать его. Засовывал подальше разочарование, когда Баки просыпался и высвобождал его, так осторожно, будто не хотел разбудить.

Стив убеждал себя, что может с этим мириться, если не станет слишком много заморачиваться, что у них могло бы получиться. Говорил себе, что даже если бы в какой-то бредовой реальности Бак тоже желал его, им не суждено быть вместе.

Потом Соединенные Штаты объявили войну Германии. И вдруг появились более важные вещи, о которых стоило переживать, чем размышления, сможет он или нет избавиться от чувств к Баки. Например, уход Баки на войну и как Стив, черт подери, собирался отыскать способ пойти за ним.

Например, падение Баки с поезда и Стив… что ж, Стив был готов следовать за Баки куда угодно.

 

Семьдесят лет спустя Стив вновь обрел Баки.

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Баки вывели из крио в Ваканде. С помощью терапевта Баки медленными шагами двигался к выздоровлению. Стив пытался поддерживать его, как только мог, не подавляя своей заботой. Это походило на ходьбу по тонкому лезвию. Баки был сосем не тем, кого помнил Стив по прошлому, но его это не беспокоило. Семьдесят лет – большой срок, чтобы люди изменились, и Стив тоже не остался прежним.

В любом случае, Стиву нравился человек, в которого превратился Баки, со всеми его шрамами и скрытой силой, пусть ему и не нравилось то, какой ценой оплачено превращение. Баки стал задумчив и созерцателен, осторожен так, как никогда не был раньше, из-за того, на что сейчас был способен. Теперь он привлекал мужественной красотой и при желании все еще мог легко очаровать женщину. Только, казалось, его это больше не интересовало, и Стив ненавидел себя за то, что ощущал облегчение из-за этого.

Баки еще не допускали к миссиям, поэтому пока Стив сражался с плохими парнями, Баки большую часть времени проводил, бездельничая в квартире или исследуя город. Вновь знакомился с улицами и зданиями. Иногда околачивался в мастерской Тони, бесконечно поражаясь изобретениям современной науки.

Стиву так нравилось. Вот так все должно было быть. Баки никогда не хотел на войну, никогда не хотел сражаться за Гидру. Его желанием было хорошо работать, вкусно есть и заботиться о Стиве. Стив тоже всегда хотел только этого. Баки в безопасности, на пути к выздоровлению. Когда Стив бывал дома, они садились вместе есть и наедались так, что даже суперсолдатам хватало с горкой. Они жили вместе.

Так что жизнь была хороша, и Стив пытался не наглеть, прося большего, даже пусть маленькой своей частью вопрошал: «Почему я хоть один раз не могу побыть эгоистом?».

 

Был тихий вечер пятницы, первый за многие недели, когда у Стива появилось свободное время. Он с удобством устроился на диване, закинув ноги на банкетку. Рядом на подушку поставил миску с попкорном и закидывал его горстями себе в рот. Баки подключал свой ноут к телевизору, чтобы они продолжили вторую часть марафона «Gundam».

Баки обожал роботов. Еще ему нравились все части «Трансформеров», хотя Стив считал их ужасными. Недавно он открыл для себя «Тихоокеанский рубеж» и теперь не переставал о нем говорить. Баки был убежден, что они были бы на сто процентов совместимы в дрифте. Спрашивал Стива, как бы звали их Егеря. Капитан Зимний? Американский Солдат? Стив же просто отвечал, что с придумыванием имен у него дело обстояло плохо. Правда Стив сделал несколько зарисовок их Егеря и костюмов, еще больше подогревая возбуждение Баки.

Запустив видео, Баки плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом.  
– Ты уверен, что на самом деле хочешь тратить свободное время на мультики со мной?

– Почему мне не хотеть провести выходной с лучшим другом? К тому же начинается самое интересное.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Я думал, что ты пойдешь гулять с Эмили. Наташа уже долго пытается вас свести.

– Я не заинтересован. – Стиву было тяжело налаживать контакт с людьми: ему уже не 32, хотя и не то чтобы 102. И все равно, теперь, когда Баки вернулся в его жизнь, приоритеты сменились.

– Хочешь сказать, в этом столетии никто не привлек твоего внимания? – спросил Баки, приподняв бровь. – Черт, Роджерс, может тебе стоит чуть опустить стандарты.

Стив засмеялся.  
– Думаю, я до сих пор не знаю, как разговаривать с женщинами. У тебя это всегда лучше получалось.

– Теперь тебе не нужно разговаривать. Не с такой внешностью, – сказал Баки, рассеянным жестом обводя Стива рукой. – Просто сиди себе, красуйся.

– Ага, я смогу удержать подле себя женщину, пока не открою рот, – с сарказмом произнес Стив. – Вот секрет длительных отношений.

– Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты столько времени посвящаешь спасению жизней людей, что своей жизни у тебя нет. – Вот он опять начал, всем своим видом выражая огорчение и недовольство жизненным выбором Стива. Они уже это обсуждали. Баки считал, что Стив недостаточно часто выбирается из дома. Считал, что Стиву следует обзавестись чем-то – кем-то – для счастья. – Позвони Эмили. Может, она еще заинтересована.

– Мне не нужна Эмили. Теперь у меня есть ты, Бак, – заметил Стив. – Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

В квартире горел лишь теплый нижний свет, но Стив готов был поклясться, что Баки зарделся. Только хорошо рассмотреть у него не получилось – Баки схватил ближайшую подушку и дал ею несильно Стиву по голове. Со смехом Стив отбросил ее в сторону.

– Стив, ты заставляешь меня краснеть. Попробуй такой подкат с девушкой. Гарантирую, что она за тебя выйдет.

– Боже, Бак, – тихо выдохнул Стив. Как сказать, что никто его никогда так не привлекал, как Баки? Что Пэгги подошла к этому ближе всего, но даже так она отставала от него на много миль. – Ну хоть эта часть тебя ни на йоту не изменилась. – Чтобы отвести от себя внимание, он спросил: – Как насчет тебя? Тебе кто-то нравится?

Баки ответил не сразу.  
– Да.

Стив попытался не выказывать удивления. Сглотнув, он поинтересовался:  
– Правда? Расскажи мне о ней.

– Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, убийственная улыбка, – тихо ответил Баки с кривой усмешкой.

Стив застыл. Внезапно ему вновь восемнадцать и он в Бруклине, к горлу подступает обида, что Элис назвала его уродливым. Он натягивает пиджак и пробирается сквозь толпу двигающихся тел. Баки кричит его имя позади. Стиву восемнадцать и он влюблен в лучшего друга, а Баки весь вечер называл его милым и целовал.

Помнил ли Баки тот вечер? Или кто-то другой в его жизни подходил под это описание?

– Стив, я… ты должен знать… – Баки шумно выдохнул. – Ты должен знать, что я тогда говорил совершенно серьезно. Я до сих пор считаю, что ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел. Я все еще хочу… – Баки не договорил.

– Баки, что ты пытаешься сказать?

Баки коротко и резко рассмеялся.  
– Стив, ты придурок. Ты на самом деле не знаешь? – Стив молчал. Баки грустно улыбнулся и сказал: – Я по тебе с ума схожу. До сих пор. Гидра пропустила мои мозги через блендер, но если я в чем-то и могу быть уверен, так это в том, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Стив не мог говорить, в голове все слова перепутались. Он не был уверен, что вообще помнил, что такое слова.

– Стиви, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, – произнес он с фальшивым весельем в голосе. – Будет честно, если ты узнаешь. Я ничего не жду, между прочим, поэтому даже не думай жертвовать собой для меня и пытаться чувствовать то же самое, – Баки собирался встать, показывая большим пальцем себе за плечо. – Тебе сейчас, наверное, не хочется меня видеть. Я буду у себя в комнате.

Стив быстро потянулся за ним.  
– А что, если я чувствую? – спросил он. Когда Баки непонимающе глянул на него, он прояснил: – Если я чувствую к тебе то же самое?

Баки изумленно смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот. Потом он взял себя в руки и произнес:  
– Я бы сказал тебе проверить голову. Когда я предложил тебе опустить стандарты, то не имел в виду довольствоваться кем-то вроде меня.

– Не знаю. Я всегда думал, что ты слишком хорош для меня, поэтому оставил надежду на шанс с тобой.

– Стив, это было давно. Теперь мне вряд ли удастся подцепить…

– Баки, – твердо сказал Стив, – я хотел тебя с двенадцати лет. Восемьдесят лет, Бак. Это целая жизнь. Действительно собираешься сказать мне, что я не могу тебя получить? Потому что это очень жестоко.

– Ты серьезно? – неуверенно спросил Баки.

– Да.

У Баки смягчилось лицо. Он снова сел рядом со Стивом, настолько близко, что они прижались друг к другу бедрами. Он провел пальцами по щекам Стива, потом обхватил его затылок.  
– Иди сюда, – тихо сказал Баки, едва ощутимо надавливая на шею, чтобы привлечь к себе.

И Стив поддался, прижимаясь губами к губам Баки. Он издал болезненный звук, отчаянно цепляясь за Баки.

– О, милый, – пробормотал Баки ему в рот. – Действительно хочешь быть моим?

Да, тысячу раз да. Он хотел всего Баки себе и всего себя хотел отдать этому человеку. Он все отдаст Баки, стоит тому только сказать.

– Позволишь мне любить тебя? Показать, что ты мой? Иисусе, самый красивый мужчина Америки, и он выбрал меня. Не знаю, чем я тебя заслужил.

– Бак, ты слишком много говоришь, – пожаловался Стив. – Меньше разговоров, больше поцелуев.

Баки рассмеялся, и смех его – низкий и хрипловатый – словно докатился до самого паха Стива. Баки послушался, одаривая поцелуем. Затем он подхватил Стива под задницу и поднял его так легко, будто он все еще весил меньше сотни фунтов. Стив застонал, обхватывая ногами талию Баки и вновь впиваясь в пухлые губы.

Баки покачиваясь дошел до своей спальни и опустил Стива на кровать, забираясь сверху.  
– Детка, я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе было очень хорошо, – пообещал он, лукаво глядя потемневшими глазами.

И он это сделал.


End file.
